Leen Van den Bossche
'Algemene Informatie' Leen Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat van 6 december 1996 tot en met 5 januari 1997 wordt vertolkt door diverse baby's, van 6 januari 1997 tot en met 30 juni 2006 door Saskia Raë, van 4 september 2006 tot en met 31 januari 2011 door Ruth Bastiaensen en van 19 april 2013 tot en met 12 januari 2018 door Cathérine Kools. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Leen is de dochter van Jan Van den Bossche en Nele Van Winckel. Ze heeft één broer: Maarten Van den Bossche, één halfzus: Mieke Van den Bossche en drie halfbroers: Willem Feyaerts, Bart Van den Bossche en Guido Van den Bossche. Met haar moeder heeft ze al jaren geen contact meer. Stiefmoeder Linda Desmet nam na het vertrek van Nele de opvoeding van Leen en Maarten voor haar rekening. Als tienermeisje was Leen eerder verlegen en het duurde ook een tijdje voor ze een vriendje had. Wanneer ze uiteindelijk een relatie begint met de iets oudere Joeri Steegmans, begint Leen te rebelleren tegen haar ouders. Nadien had Leen nog een relatie met Geert De Pauw, een oudere man die reeds een zoontje had. Tijdens haar stage bij het Algemeen Ziekenhuis wordt Leen verliefd op stagementor Paul Jacobs. De twee beginnen een relatie en willen zelfs met elkaar trouwen. Het huwelijk wordt afgeblazen omdat Paul haar bedroog met Mieke Van den Bossche. Daarna krijgt Leen gevoelens voor haar nieuwe stagementor, Victor Praet, die tevens hoofd van de Spoeddienst is. Eerst lijken de gevoelens niet wederzijds te zijn, maar daarna groeien ze toch dichter naar elkaar toe. Victor en Leen spenderen een nacht samen, maar hij wil achteraf toch geen relatie met haar. Tijdens haar verblijf in Amerika had Leen enkele maanden een relatie met Jake Humphrey. Wanneer ze zwanger werd, liet hij haar in de steek. In België bevalt Leen van een zoon: Arthur Van den Bossche. Ze voedt de jongen alleen op, maar treft uiteindelijk wel een regeling met Jake. Anderhalf jaar later begint Leen een relatie met Faroud Kir, met wie ze uiteindelijk gaat samenwonen. Hun relatie loopt ten einde wanneer Faroud er achter komt dat Leen stiekem een abortus liet uitvoeren. Een klein jaar later komen de twee terug samen. Ze verhuizen naar Afrika en willen er samen voor een kindje gaan. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Leen droomde er als tiener van om dokter te worden. Nadat ze Brenda Vermeir hielp bij de bevalling van Jelle Van den Bossche, werd Leen zeker van haar studiekeuze. Na de tijdsprong blijkt studente Leen aan haar doktersstudies begonnen te zijn. Tijdens haar opleiding deed ze stage in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis, met respectievelijk Paul Jacobs en Victor Praet als stagebegeleiders. Uiteindelijk beslist Leen om naar de Verenigde Staten te gaan om er een specialisatiejaar te volgen. In het voorjaar van 2013 keert Leen terug naar België. Ze heeft haar studies in Amerika stopgezet en wilt huisdokter worden. Leen beslist een dokterspraktijk over te nemen van een dokter die op pensioen gaat. Eind 2015 geeft ze deze op wanneer ze verhuist naar het appartement van Jan Van den Bossche en Linda Desmet. Ze gaat aan de slag als huisdokter bij WZC De Toren. Na haar pillenverslaving en het ongeval dat ze hierdoor veroorzaakte met de wagen, wordt Leen als dokter geschorst. Ze besluit naar Afrika te trekken om er opnieuw te beginnen met Faroud. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|6= Nele Van Winckel is de tweede vrouw van Jan Van den Bossche. Nele wil graag een kindje maar Jan heeft al twee kinderen uit zijn vorige huwelijk met Monique Stevens. Tijdens het vijfde seizoen wordt Nele toch zwanger en op 6 december 1996 bevalt ze van een dochtertje: Leen. Na de tijdsprong wordt de rol van Leen vertolkt door Saskia Raë. Zeven jaar later heeft Leen er nog een broertje bijgekregen: Maarten Van den Bossche. Samen met haar familie wordt Leen gegijzeld door een groep van extremisten in het Hilton hotel. De familie is er aanwezig om het huwelijk van Guido Van den Bossche en Els D'hollander te vieren. Alle familieleden worden samen vastgebonden, en er wordt een bom geplaatst. Maarten is de enige die klein genoeg is om te ontsnappen en de bom onschadelijk te maken. Lukt het hem op tijd? |-|7= Binnenkort |-|8= Binnenkort |-|9= De vakantie aan zee is voor Maarten Van den Bossche, Leentje, Pierrot Van den Bossche, Enrique Van den Bossche en de andere kinderen een nachtmerrie geworden. De deelnemertjes van de zeeklassen en hun begeleiders hebben botulisme opgelopen en vechten in verschillende ziekenhuizen voor hun leven. Nele Van Winckel voelt zich sterk genoeg om in het hospitaal de handen uit de mouwen te steken. Ze wijkt geen moment van haar dochtertje. Enkele weken later. Nele mag eindelijk het ziekenhuis verlaten. Zowel Leen als Maarten en de andere Van den Bossches hebben het ook overleefd. Alleen hun vriendinnetje Lieve Vleugels is bezweken aan botulisme. |-|10= Jan Van den Bossche, Nele Van Winckel komen samen met hun kinderen Leentje en Maarten Van den Bossche terug van een welverdiende vakantie. Maar de weken nadien hangt er geregeld onweer in de lucht tussen Jan en Nele. De twee kibbelen om het kleinste detail en kunnen elkaar niet meer verdragen. De twee gaan tijdelijk uit elkaar en Nele gaat bij haar vader logeren, waar ze terug in contact komt met haar ex-vriend Wilfried Langens. Nele begint terug een relatie met Wilfried en volgt hem naar Zuid-Frankrijk, waar hij een boerderijtje gekocht heeft. Het komt tot een pittige discussie met Jan en uiteindelijk neemt Nele de kinderen mee naar Frankrijk. Leen en Maarten kunnen het aanvankelijk goed met Wilfried vinden, tot hij op een avond de kamer van Leentje binnenkomt. Nele trekt haar conclusies wanneer ze haar vriend Wilfried in de kamer van Leentje aantreft en verlaat hem. Leentje heeft het nadien zeer moeilijk om het voorval te vergeten en Nele maakt een afspraak bij een psychologe. Daar verklaart Leen dat ze zich waarschijnlijk alles heeft ingebeeld. Leen en Maarten keren uiteindelijk terug naar België, waar ze hun intrek bij Jan terug nemen. Nele blijft in Frankrijk en geeft Wilfried nog een kans. De scheiding van Jan en Nele wordt in gang gezet en ondertussen heeft Jan een nieuwe vriendin: Linda Desmet. Zowel Leen als Maarten komen dit te weten wanneer Linda in het appartement blijft slapen. |-|11= Linda Desmet neemt haar intrek in het appartement van Jan Van den Bossche en probeert een band te scheppen met haar nieuwe stiefkinderen Maarten en Leen. Het is uiteindelijk Leen die als eerste volledig openbloeit en een Linda toevertrouwt dat Wilfried Langens haar wel degelijk aangerand heeft toen ze bij hem inwoonde. Linda brengt meteen Jan op de hoogte die op zijn beurt naar Nele Van Winckel in Frankrijk belt. De stoppen van Nele slaan door en ze vermoordt Wilfried met een jachtgeweer. Nele wordt naar de gevangenis gebracht en er wacht haar een lang proces. De problemen met Leen blijven zich opstapelen wanneer ze de rebelse Joeri Steegmans leert kennen. Leen wordt halsoverkop verliefd op de jongeman, die een paar jaartjes ouder is. Ze wil samen met hem naar een fuif gaan, maar Jan verbiedt dit ten strengste. Linda kan Jan overtuigen om Leen iets minder streng aan te pakken. Wanneer zij en Maarten voor het eerst een nachtje alleen thuisblijven, houdt Leen een fuif in het appartement om zo Joeri te kunnen zien. In Frankrijk gaat het proces tegen Nele van start. Ook Jan en Leen zakken af naar Frankrijk om het proces bij te wonen en Leen zal optreden als getuige. De jury oordeelt dat ze Wilfried vermoordde vanuit een plotse onweerstaanbare drang, en dus niet met voorbedachte rade. Nele wordt vrijgelaten, maar blijft wel in Frankrijk wonen. |-|12= Binnenkort. |-|13= Binnenkort. |-|14= Jan Van den Bossche en Linda Desmet keren terug uit Malta na het huwelijk van Peter Van den Bossche en ze krijgen onmiddellijk een belangrijke vraag van Leen voorgeschoteld. Ze wil namelijk deelnemen aan een uitwisselingsprogramma. De twee gaan akkoord en ze sturen hun kandidatuur in. Twee maanden later Linda en Jan ontvangen eindelijk nieuws over het uitwisselingsprogramma. Ze zullen als gastgezin fungeren voor een Amerikaanse studente en enkele weken later maakt Jane haar opwachting. Het klikt enorm goed tussen Leen, Jane en Maarten Van den Bossche en Leen krijgt al enkele leuke ideeën. Ze hoopt samen met Jane in de vakantie naar Amerika te kunnen gaan, maar Jan hoopt dat zijn dochter dit idee snel uit haar hoofd zal zetten. |-|15= Leen en Maarten Van den Bossche gaan samen met hun vader, Linda Desmet, Rita Van den Bossche en Rob Gerrits een paar daagjes naar Durbuy en daar leert Leen de oudere man Geert De Pauw kennen. Leen voelt zich meteen aangetrokken tot hem, maar het leeftijdsverschil is erg groot tussen de twee. Bovendien heeft Geert al een zoontje. Terug thuis blijven de twee echter contact met elkaar houden, maar Leen probeert dit verborgen te houden voor haar gezin. Linda heeft al snel in de gaten dat haar stiefdochter een vriendje heeft en legt haar op de rooster. Leen en Maarten gaan nadien samen met Geert uit en blijven langer weg dan verwacht. Jan is in alle staten en maakt zich de dagen nadien steeds zorgen over zijn tienerdochter. Leen blijft ondertussen met Geert afspreken en de twee worden een koppel. Ze spijbelt geregeld om bij hem te kunnen zijn en Jan gaat snuffelen in haar kamer om aanwijzingen te vinden voor haar vreemde gedrag. Uiteindelijk kunnen Leen en Geert hun relatie niet langer geheimhouden. Jan is razend op zijn dochter en verbiedt het. Hij gaat een gesprek van man tot man aan met Geert en lijkt zich beetje bij beetje neer te leggen bij de beslissing van Leen. Als zelfstandig elektricien klopt Geert lange dagen. Wanneer hij stiekem de wagen van Jan leent, dommelt hij in achter het stuur en rijdt hij een fietser aan, waarna hij vluchtmisdrijf pleegt. Hij doet alsof er geen vuiltje aan de lucht is, waardoor het plotseling Jan is die wordt gearresteerd. Terwijl Jan zijn eigen onschuld probeert te bewijzen, begint Geert door de hele situatie zwaar te drinken. Het gaat zelfs zo ver dat hij Leen begint te slaan. Uiteindelijk besluit hij de waarheid rond het ongeval op te biechten aan de politie. Geert wordt aangehouden en verdwijnt achter de tralies. Nadien wil Leen zich volledig op haar studies concentreren, want ze moet binnenkort een keuze maken nu ze bijna 18 jaar is. Ze heeft de ambities om dokter te worden, en die ambities groeien alleen wanneer ze Brenda Vermeir helpt bevallen bij haar thuis. |-|16= Vanaf dit seizoen wordt de rol van Leen vertolkt door Ruth Bastiaensen. Er is de afgelopen drie jaar veel veranderd binnen de familie Van den Bossche. Leen en Maarten zijn inmiddels volwassen mensen en studeren allebei aan de universiteit, Leen als dokter en Maarten als IT'er. Om deze dure studies te betalen gaat Linda al een tijdje werken in het rusthuis van de bomma en Albert. Op liefdesvlak kiest Leen ervoor om zich niet te binden aan één man en ze beleeft de ene onenightstand na de andere. Leen studeert in Leuven en zit op kot, maar nadat door haar kotbaas op straat wordt gezet, moet ze noodgedwongen terug naar huis keren. Op financieel vlak gaat het niet goed en Jan klaagt voortdurend dat er te weinig geld is. Jan wil dan ook dat zijn kinderen een bijverdienste gaan zoeken om hun studies te betalen. Leen gaat aan de slag in een pizzaria samen met Evy Hermans. Samen met Maarten en haar neef Pierrot heeft Leen een uitgebreide vriendengroep opgebouwd. Pierrot wil samen met zijn vrienden een benefiet op poten zetten voor Afrika. Leen is verantwoordelijk voor het geldkoffertje, maar door een onoplettendheid wordt het de avond zelf gestolen. Leen voelt zich schuldig. Enkele dagen later krijgt Leen de schrik van haar leven wanneer ze samen met Evy laat blijft werken in de pizzaria. Ze krijgen inbrekers over de vloer, maar dankzij het heldhaftige optreden van Evy komen ze er met de schrik vanaf. In de buurt van Mechelen loopt er al wekenlang een serieverkrachter rond en ook Leen wordt hier het slachtoffer van, net zoals enkele vriendinnen van haar. Ondertussen helpen Leen en Maarten ook Evy in de zoektocht naar haar vader, die ze nooit gekend heeft. Tijdens de feestdagen gaat het volledige vriendengroepje naar de Ardennen om daar de overgang van oud naar nieuw te vieren. Leen wordt verliefd op de Amerikaanse Khalil en begint een relatie met hem. Jan heeft een groot probleem met de nieuwe vriend van Leen en wil niet dat de jongen blijft slapen. Wanneer Leen getuige is van een ongeval, en een fietser niet heeft kunnen redden, begint ze te twijfelen aan haar dokterstudies en wil ze er zelfs mee stoppen. Guy Maeterlinck motiveert Leen om haar studies geneeskunde af te maken. Op de dag dat Kobe Dierckx zich tot priester laat inwijden, wordt hij door de politie opgepakt voor de reeks verkrachtingen in de buurt. Blijkbaar heeft Kobe een dubbele persoonlijkheid ontwikkelt na de dood van zijn vader. Vele vrienden laten Kobe hierdoor meteen vallen, maar Leen heeft begrip. Ze gaat hem nadien opzoeken in de instelling waar hij naartoe gestuurd wordt. Het komt tot een breuk tussen Leen en Khalil, maar het duurt niet lang voor ze opnieuw een vriendje heeft: Manu. Khalil kan zijn jaloezie niet verstoppen als hij merkt dat Manu bij Leen is blijven slapen en begint de twee te stalken. Even later ziet Khalil hoe een jongen door een paar mensen in elkaar wordt geklopt. Manu is één van die mensen. Wat later blijkt dat hij een gevaarlijke drugsdealer is. Kahil probeert Leen te waarschuwen, maar hij wil hem niet geloven. Leen vindt later zelf een pakje cocaïne terug in de rugzak van Manu, waarop ze door hem wordt betrapt. Ze dreigt naar de politie te stappen, maar dat laat hij niet zomaar gebeuren. Hij ontvoert haar samen met de bende. Maarten maakt zich ondertussen zorgen omdat hij zijn zus nergens kan vinden. Hij gaat samen met Jan naar de woning van Manu, waar hij een hulpkreet van Leen opvangt. Maarten weet zowel Manu als zijn compagnon uit te schakelen. |-|17= Na een bezoekje bij de bomma, voelt Leen zich schuldig wanneer ze over Kobe praat. Hij mist zijn vrienden en Leen gaat hem opzoeken samen met Lobke. De andere jongeren staan er niet om te springen om naar de instelling te gaan en weigeren de twee te vergezellen. Wanneer het academiejaar terug voor de deur staat, maakt Leen plannen met Pierrot en Evy om een studentenhuis te huren in Leuven. Leen gaat aan de slag in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis als stagiair en krijgt dokter Paul Jacobs als haar stagementor. Wanneer Leen na een onenightstand te horen krijgt dat de bewuste jongen seropositief is, meldt Leen een fake prikaccident in het ziekenhuis om gratis aan een HIV-cocktail te komen. Paul betrapt echter Leen waardoor ze zeker is dat haar carrière al abrupt zal stoppen. Paul brengt Leen een bezoekje om haar gedrag te bespreken, maar besluit het bij een waarschuwing te houden. Leen voelt zich echter enorm schuldig en zondert zich af van de rest. Paul wil het daar niet bij laten en beseft dat Leen een zeer goede dokter is. Hij kan haar aansporen om de draad van haar studies weer op te pakken. Leen krijgt de uitslag van haar HIV-test en mag opgelucht ademhalen. Ze is Paul enorm dankbaar en ze bedenkt bij zichzelf dat ze zich aangetrokken voelt tot hem. De gevoelens zijn wederzijds en Paul wil een relatie met Leen. Hierdoor moet ze wel tegen haar vader vertellen dat ze een relatie heeft met een man die 20 jaar ouder is dan haar. Jan kan in eerste instantie de relatie niet goedkeuren. Leen is niet van plan om nog naar huis te gaan zolang haar vader zich verzet tegen haar relatie. Onder impuls van Linda nodigt Jan zijn dochter en Paul uit voor een etentje bij hem thuis met kerstavond. Ook de bomma en Albert zijn van de partij en de bomma neemt het op voor haar kleindochter. Jan aanvaardt de relatie en lost de ruzie met Leen op. Nadien vieren Leen en Paul oudjaar samen met Lobke, die zich eenzaam voelt sinds de breuk met Pierrot. Wanneer Leen en Paul na een avondje uit thuiskomen, vinden ze in het studentenhuis het levenloze lichaam van Lobke terug. Het lijkt eerst op een zelfmoord te gaan, maar na de autopsie blijkt er kwaad opzet in het spel te zijn. Leen brengt Pierrot op de hoogte die vervolgens de hoofdverdachte in de zaak wordt door hun breuk. Leen wil Pierrot helpen en gaat zelf op zoek naar de echte moordenaar. Ze vindt enkele aanwijzingen en geeft die door aan de politie. Niet veel later wordt de echte moordenaar opgepakt: Daan De Wit. Leen wil haar relatie met Paul naar het volgende niveau brengen en hoopt eindelijk eens uitgenodigd te worden bij hem thuis. Paul doet echter zeer geheimzinnig en dat kwetst Leen. Wanneer het duidelijk wordt dat hun relatie op de klippen zal lopen, besluit Paul om haar vriendin toch te vertrouwen. Leen krijgt dus eindelijk de woning van haar vriend Paul te zien. Het interieur overtreft haar stoutste verwachtingen, maar er is een foto die haar verontrust. De bewuste vrouw op de foto zorgt voor veel vragen bij Leen, maar van Paul krijgt ze geen antwoorden. Uiteindelijk vertelt Paul dat de vrouw op de foto zijn ex-vrouw is en ondertussen in een instelling verblijft. Leen weet niet wat ze nog moet geloven en vraagt zijn beste vriend William Feys uit. Leen wil weten of het de moeite is om voor Paul te vechten en ze gaat verder met het doorlichten van zijn verleden. Zo komt ze opnieuw bij Kobe terecht, die in dezelfde instelling als de vrouw verblijft. Paul vindt het niet kunnen dat Leen zo in zijn privéleven snuistert en maakt een einde aan hun relatie. Nadien vertrekt Paul samen met zijn goede vriend William naar Zweden. In juni gaat Leen samen met haar vrienden voor een weekendje naar de Ardennen. Het loopt daar snel mis wanneer ze een geheim drugslab ontdekken in de bossen. Ze worden onder schot gehouden door een groep junkies en moeten wegvluchten. De groep wordt gesplitst en Leen verstopt zich samen met Veerle Suys en Caro Goossens in een grot. Wanneer ze iets te diep in de grot gaan, komt Veerle lelijk ten val en kan ze zich niet meer bewegen. Leen blijft bij haar terwijl Caro op zoek gaat naar hulp, maar dan begint het water binnen te sijpelen. |-|18= In de Ardennen blijft Leen wanhopig het water tegenhouden zodat de hulpdiensten op tijd bij Veerle Suys geraken. Bjorn, Maarten en Caro hebben de politie kunnen alarmeren. Hun eerste prioriteit is Veerle uit de grot halen en naar het ziekenhuis overbrengen. Veerle wordt ondertussen aan de rug geopereerd, maar er zijn complicaties. Ze is volledig verlamd en zal waarschijnlijk nooit meer kunnen lopen. Twee maanden later Leen komt te weten dat het tot een breuk gekomen is tussen Maarten en Caro Goossens en gaat met haar broer praten. Hij wil er niets over vertellen en ook Caro reageert afzijdig. Ondertussen maken Leen, Evy Hermans en Pierrot zich opnieuw klaar om naar hun studentenhuis in Leuven te gaan. Ze begint ook aan haar tweede jaar als stagiair in het ziekenhuis, maar ze schrikt wanneer ze oog in oog komt te staan met haar stagementor. Paul is vroegtijdig teruggekeerd uit Zweden en is opnieuw aan de slag gegaan in het ziekenhuis. Leen is van slag, maar kan gelukkig met haar muizenissen terecht bij Veerle, die nog altijd in het ziekenhuis ligt. Veerle brengt haar goede vriendin Leen op de hoogte dat ze een aanvraag tot euthanasie wil indienen. Bovendien hoopt ze dat Leen de dokter wil zijn die haar het spuitje geeft. Leen heeft het hier moeilijk mee, maar kan de beslissing van Veerle aanvaarden. Leen vraagt hiervoor de hulp van Paul, met wie ze nog steeds een moeilijk contact heeft sinds zijn terugkeer. Leen vraagt zich ook af of Paul voor haar is teruggekeerd, maar komt op die beslissing terug wanneer ze hem ziet flirten met enkele jonge verpleegsters. Leen heeft het verzoeksschrift tot euthanasie van Veerle binnengebracht, maar het wordt geweigerd. Veerle is radeloos en begint een hongerstaking om haar doel te bereiken. Ze schakelt zelfs een advocaat in om haar recht te bekomen. Leen is de enige die Veerle intensief blijft steunen tot het einde. Uiteindelijk pleegt Veerle eind december euthanasie. Leen kan de dood van Veerle geen plaats geven en vindt onverwachts steun bij Paul. De twee delen een romantisch moment en geven hun relatie een tweede kans. Sinds de dood van Veerle ziet Leen het ook niet meer zitten om dokter te worden omdat ze juist patiënten wil kunnen helpen. Leen kan haar zinnen verzetten wanneer ze samen met de volledige familie naar Frankrijk trekt om de verjaardag van de bomma te vieren. Daar moet ze tussenbeide komen wanneer de dochter van Albert dreigt te stikken. Na de reddingsactie in Frankrijk heeft Leen weer zin om haar studies te hervatten. Pierrot polst bij Leen en Evy of Kobe Dierckx bij hen op kot welkom is. Leen heeft er geen probleem mee en is zelfs blij dat het de beterhand op gaat met Kobe. Paul is ondertussen blij dat Leen haar stage in het ziekenhuis hervat. Nadien nodigt Mieke het koppel uit bij haar thuis voor een etentje zodat ze kan polsen bij Paul of er werk voor haar is als verpleegster. Leen is dolgelukkig dat haar halfzus haar collega wordt en niet veel later begint ook Linda te werken in het ziekenhuis. In het ziekenhuis heeft Leen het moeilijk met de nieuwe verpleegster Morgane Maes die altijd rond Paul hangt. Ze kan haar jaloezie niet verbergen en dat heeft Paul snel in de gaten. Leen vindt het vreemd dat Paul zo aanhankelijk doet en ze praat met Mieke over haar twijfels. Paul wil zijn verliefdheid voor Leen duidelijk maken en vraagt of ze bij hem wil intrekken. Leen verhuist haar cursussen en andere spulletjes naar de woning van Paul, maar ze blijft jaloerse oprispingen hebben wanneer ze Paul en Morgane samen ziet in het ziekenhuis. Ze organiseert een romantisch weekendje naar Parijs voor hun tweetjes en daar vraagt Paul haar ten huwelijk. |-|19= Leen is elke vrije minuut met de organisatie van haar huwelijk bezig en ze sleurt haar vader, Maarten Van den Bossche en Linda Desmet mee om suitekleren te kopen. Ze vraagt aan haar halfzus Mieke Van den Bossche of ze haar getuige wil zijn en komt ze te weten dat haar huwelijk met Wim Veugelen stukgelopen is. Ondertussen waait er een frisse wind op de spoedafdeling van het ziekenhuis met de komst van het nieuwe diensthoofd Victor Praet. Leen moet dokter Praet een rondleiding geven en is meteen onder de indruk van zijn professionaliteit en zijn gezag. Paul Jacobs is minder enthousiast met zijn komst, want hij voelt zich gepasseerd. Victor heeft echter een probleem met de relatie van Leen en Paul waardoor zijn populariteit bij Paul niet meteen toeneemt. Leen staat vaak tussen twee vuren, zeker wanneer Victor veel potentieel in haar ziet als dokter en haar daarom vaak als assistente vraagt bij ingewikkelde operaties. Linda en Evy helpen Leen zich klaar te maken voor haar huwelijk. De bruid voelt zich in de zevende hemel en is er zeker van dat dit de mooiste dag van haar leven is. Paul grijpt ondertussen zijn laatste kans om Mieke te versieren. Voor haar is de maat nu echt vol en ze beslist om haar zus niet in haar ongeluk te laten lopen. Mieke brengt Leen op de hoogte dat zijn en Paul een affaire hebben gehad. Leen stort volledig in en het huwelijk wordt afgeblazen. Ze kan Paul en Mieke een tijdje niet meer onder ogen komen en meldt zich ziek in het ziekenhuis. Victor geeft Linda echter snel de boodschap dat hij verwacht dat Leen terug aan de slag gaat in het ziekenhuis. Leen neemt de drastische beslissing om met haar studies te stoppen. Leen kan haar ogen niet geloven wanneer Victor Praet plots in het studentenhuis staat. Hij vindt het zonde dat Leen gestopt is en kan haar overtuigen om haar stage in het ziekenhuis te hervatten. Leen gaat met opgeheven hoofd terug aan de slag en besluit Paul en Mieke gewoon te negeren. Victor Praet stelt Leen aan als zijn persoonlijke assistente en geeft haar de opdracht uit te zoeken hoe de jonge voetballer Gert geholpen kan worden. Voor Paul is dit een bittere pil om slikken en hij reageert zijn frustratie af door te suggereren dat Leen iets heeft met het diensthoofd. Leen gebruikt ook haar nieuwe functie om Mieke zoveel mogelijk te kleineren als verpleegster. Zeker wanneer ze merkt dat haar halfzus een boontje heeft voor Gert. De ruzies tussen Mieke en Leen bereiken een hoogtepunt wanneer Mieke haar betrapt terwijl ze flikflooit met patiënt Gert. Hun discussies zorgen ervoor dat de samenwerking zeer slecht verloopt en dat valt Victor meteen op. Bovendien zorgt de stress dat Leen soms fouten maakt, zich overslaapt en er prikkelbaar bijloopt. Desalniettemin geeft Victor haar een positieve evaluatie en vraagt hij haar mee naar een congres in Keulen. Leen loopt op wolkjes en kan haar gevoelens voor Victor niet langer ontkennen. In Keulen zoekt ze hem op in zijn hotelkamer en de twee beleven een passionele nacht. De dagen nadien probeert Leen hem duidelijk te maken dat ze wel degelijk gevoelens voor hem heeft, maar Victor houdt de boot af. Hij vindt dat de jonge vrouw haar boekje te buiten gaat en wil haar zelfs naar Amerika sturen om haar stage verder af te werken. Leen laat zich niet doen en begint in het privéleven van Victor te graven, zeker wanneer ze een foto van hem aantreft met een onbekende vrouw. Leen komt te weten dat Victors moeder Estelle in een rusthuis verblijft en gaat haar opzoeken, in de hoop antwoorden op haar vragen te krijgen. Ze komt te weten dat de vrouw van Victor om het leven kwam op de operatietafel, terwijl Victor haar aan het opereren was. Via Estelle komt Leen te weten dat Victor een operaliefhebber is en ze vraagt hem mee naar de opera. De avond loopt echter op een sisser af wanneer hij te weten komt dat Leen al geruime tijd contact zoekt met zijn moeder en in zijn verleden graaft. Victor wil niets meer met Leen te maken hebben en denkt erover na om haar aan te klagen voor stalking. Mieke krijgt elke kans om haar halfzus te verdedigen waardoor de twee zussen hun ruzie eindelijk kunnen oplossen. Wanneer de gezondheid van Estelle zienderogen achteruit gaat, neemt Victor haar mee naar haar sterfbed en nadien vraagt hij Leen mee naar haar begrafenis. Mieke Van den Bossche en Morgane Maes willen deelnemen aan een 4x4-trophy race voor ziekenhuispersoneel. Leen ziet deze sportieve uitdaging ook wel zitten en maakt deel uit van hun team. Victor ziet het idee minder zitten omdat hij van mening is dat een toekomstige dokter zich niet met zulke spelletjes moet bezighouden. Victor windt er geen doekjes om dat rally rijden een te gevaarlijke sport is voor een toekomstig chirurg en hij geeft Leen het bevel om zich terug te trekken uit de wedstrijd. In het ziekenhuis krijgt Leen te maken met patiënte Sien, die op het eerste zicht kerngezond is, maar uiteindelijk toch sterft. Haar echtgenoot Joris De Belder is razend wanneer Leen hem dit nieuws meedeelt en geeft haar een harde slag waardoor ze op de grond terecht komt. Leen komt hard ten val en heeft een schedelbreuk opgelopen. Bovendien wil Joris het hier niet bij laten. Ze betrappen de man in het ziekenhuis met een morfinespuit en ze kunnen op het nippertje voorkomen dat hij Leen in haar slaap vermoordt. Leen probeert troost bij Victor te zoeken, maar die krijgt ze niet van hem. Om van de schrik te bekomen, wil ze eventjes over haar toekomst nadenken. Ze vertrekt naar Spanje om er enkele weken tot rust te komen. |-|20= In november keert Leen eindelijk terug uit Spanje. Ze heeft alles op een rijtje kunnen zetten en is klaar om aan haar specialisatiejaar te beginnen. Ze moet echter nog een stageplaats zoeken en is te trots om hiervoor de hulp van Victor in te roepen. Ze vraagt raad aan haar ex Paul en komt zo te weten dat Victor al een stagiair aangenomen heeft om zijn rechterhand te zijn. Ondertussen neemt Leen opnieuw haar intrek in het studentenhuis, waar er ondertussen het een en ander veranderd is. Zeker nu Niko er ook woont en Leen daarom een kamer moet delen met Evy. Ze begint zich al snel te ergeren aan het kinderachtige gedrag van Niko en ze vindt het verschrikkelijk dat hij in zijn kamer een rat heeft zitten als huisdier. Wanneer Leen merkt dat hij en Evy het wel heel goed met elkaar kunnen vinden, probeert ze via een anonieme chatroom te achterhalen of Niko gevoelens heeft voor Evy. Leen heeft nog altijd geen specialisatie gekozen en krijgt onverwachts hulp van Marie-Rose. De twee gaan geregeld samen op restaurant om haar toekomst te bespreken en op een dag is Marie-Rose er zeker van dat ze Dirk tegen het lijf gelopen zijn, de ex van Rita en bovendien biologische vader van Pierrot. Marie-Rose vraagt eerst aan Leen om niets tegen de familie te zeggen, maar Leen brengt toch Pierrot op de hoogte dat zijn vader misschien in het land is. Wanneer Evy en Niko te weten komen dat Leen de geheimzinnige chatster is, willen ze haar beetnemen. Evy doet alsof ze verliefd is op Leen. Leen voelt zich hoe langer hoe ongemakkelijker als ze alleen is met Evy en uiteindelijk vertelt Evy de waarheid. Het humeur van Leen zakt nog meer naar beneden wanneer Evy een ex-gevangene in huis neemt. Leen wil niet met een bijna-moordenaar onder hetzelfde dak leven, maar zowel Pierrot als Nico zijn van mening dat Serge een tweede kans verdient. In het studentenhuis staat Leen plotseling oog in oog met een gewapende man. Het gaat om de zoon van de vroegere kompaan van Serge die wraak wil nemen. Het is uiteindelijk Serge zelf die de man neerschiet en Leen op die manier kan redden. Leen is door de schietpartij volledig in shock en Evy kampt met een gigantisch schuldgevoel. Via een schaaktoernooi in de Jan en Alleman komt Leen eindelijk terug in contact met Victor. Hij biedt haar dan toch een stageplaats aan, omdat zijn stagiaire Benny allesbehalve geschikt is. Leen heeft echter ondertussen via Marie-Rose een aanbod gekregen uit de Verenigde Staten en is van plan om naar daar te trekken om haar specialisatiejaar af te werken. In de Jan en Alleman wordt een afscheidsfeestje voor Leen gegeven en niet veel later vertrekt ze naar Amerika. |-|22= Vanaf dit seizoen wordt de rol van Leen vertolkt door Cathérine Kools. |-|23= |-|24= |-|25= |-|26= |-|27= 'Trivia' *Volgens de aflevering van 10 september 2014 is Leen geboren op 23 mei 1987 en woont ze in de Fazantlei 74 in Mechelen. Met de tijdssprongen van 7 en 3 jaar zou het jaar kloppen van de geboortedatum (echter zou het betekenen dat we nu 2024 zijn, maar blijkbaar hebben de makers teruggeteld vanaf dit jaar). Maar de dag totaal niet, want in de serie zelf werd Leen op 6 december geboren. In 2016 is Leen terug op 6 december jarig in de serie. *Cathérine Kools vroeg in 2017 zelf haar ontslag. Het is dus niet uitgesloten dat Leen ooit terugkeert, maar dan zal een andere actrice haar vertolken. Ruth Bastiaensen liet al merken dat ze hiervoor zou openstaan. 'Generiek' Intro2 versie1 foto07.png Intro2 versie4 foto07.png Intro3 versie1 foto05.png Intro3 versie3 foto07.png Intro3 versie5 foto05.png 4 leen en maarten.jpg G4-6.JPG Intro-leen.png Generiek7 24.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto19.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto29.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.04.04.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.08.26.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.38.14.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.38.38.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.00.09.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.01.09.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.06.30.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.05.18.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.07.19.png Generieknov2016-8.jpg Generieknov2016-21.jpg Generieknov2016-24.jpg 'Galerij' Familie1201.jpg familie3253.jpg LeenOudPortret.jpg Portret2007 Leen 2.jpg Familie3519.jpg familieruth.jpg Leen-oud-avatar.png Familie afl5055 03.jpg Familie afl5055 02.jpg Leen23.jpg Familie_2.jpg S24-leen.jpg S24-leen2.png 14045611_1062428937186377_412165218338159099_n.png Familie_s26_portret-wit_leen.jpg S26_Leen_fotoshoot_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_leen_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_leen_02.jpg Leen_Mieke_Guido_Linda.png 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 6= |-|7= |-|8= |-|9= Seizoen9 29.jpg |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= |-|13= |-|14= |-|15= |-|16= Familie3384.jpg Familie3385.jpg Familie3452.jpg Evy afl3453.jpg Familie3512.jpg Familie3606.jpg |-|17= S17W06-4.png S17W10-10.png S17W10-9.png S17W10-8.png S17W10-7.png Familie3693..jpg Familie3819.jpg Familie3838.jpg Familie3889.jpg Ardennen2.jpg Veerle verlamd.jpg |-|18= 69621 165412970278023 565788803 n.jpg Familie4018.jpg Jan 16.png 4044.jpg Familie4044.jpg Familie4093.jpg Familie4119.jpg |-|19= |-|20= |-|22= Familie_afl5055_04.jpg 640px-Familie afl5055 05.jpg Familie_afl5055_06.jpg 640px-Familie_afl5055_07.jpg 640px-Familie_afl5055_08.jpg 640px-Familie afl5055 09.jpg Dokterspraktijk Leen.jpg Familie afl5058 01.jpg Familie afl5058 02.jpg Familie5065.jpg Familie_afl5067_03.jpg Familie afl5074 01.jpg Familie afl5074 02.jpg Familie afl5074 03.jpg familie_afl5076_01.jpg Familie afl5076 02.jpg familie_afl5079_01.jpg familie_afl5087_03.jpg familie_afl5102_01.jpg Familie afl5104 02.jpg Familie afl5104 03.jpg Familie afl5105 09.jpg Familie afl5105 10.jpg |-|23= 23-1-25versie2.jpg 23-1-20.jpg 23-1-7.jpg 23-3-18.jpg 23-2-18.jpg 23-2-9.jpg 23-5-16.jpg 23-5-4.jpg 640px-Familie_afl5106_03.jpg 640px-Familie afl5110 04.jpg 640px-Familie afl5115 03.jpg 640px-Familie afl5116 02.jpg 23-9-20.jpg 23-9-13.jpg 21-7.jpg 22-3.jpg Familie_afl5130_01.jpg Familie afl5131 03.jpg 1374344_10151930178527491_23001130_n.jpg Leenautoongeluk.jpg LeenStortIn2.jpg LeenEnXelios.jpg LeenEnRita.jpg LeenStortIn.jpg Familie afl5151 04.jpg 640px-Familie afl5152 05.jpg 640px-Familie afl5152 06.jpg 640px-Familie afl5154 04.jpg S23W13-1.jpg S23W13-4.jpg S23W13-8.jpg Familie_5180_10.jpg Familie_5180_11.jpg 1483034_684909814875136_949184134_n.jpg Familie_5193_002.jpg Familie_5193_005.jpg 41234476.jpg 41234478.jpg Familie_5244_01.jpg 41722237.jpg Familie5259.jpg Aflevering_5264-1.png 640px-Familie_5291_005-1.jpg Familie_5291_007.jpg Familie_5291_010.jpg Familie_5298_004.jpg Familie_5298_005.jpg Familie_5300_001.jpg |-|24= S24E005 14.png S24E007 017.png S24E007 016.png s24e007 13.jpg S24e008 01.jpg Familie_5345_005.jpg Familie_5356_002.jpg Familie_5356_003.jpg Familie_5357_003.jpg Familie_5357_004.jpg S24E010 17.png S24E010 07.png S24E012 004.png S24E014 08.png S24E014 07.png S24E014 03.png S24E016 03.png S24E018 08.png S24e019 16.jpg S24e019 07.jpg Leen&Faroud.jpg 640px-Familie 5356 003.jpg 640px-Familie 5356 002.jpg Familie 5357 004.jpg Familie 5357 003.jpg s24e032 10.jpg s24e032 12.jpg S24e032 21.jpg S24e032 19.jpg Familie 5362 001.jpg 11095512_455666121256848_2183308596554784417_n.jpg Familie 5362 003.jpg Familie_5362_004.jpg 11071098_455666127923514_8623565237895901798_n.jpg 640px-Familie 5363 001.jpg S24e039 04.jpg Familie 5365 001.jpg 10612971_455666141256846_7012823032725431251_n.jpg Familie 5365 002.jpg Familie 5365 004.jpg 5365-36.png 5365-11.png 5366-43.png 5366-41.png 5366-34.png 5366-16.png 5366-15.png 5366-13.png 5366-1.png Familie_5369_001.jpg Familie 5370 001.jpg Familie 5372 02.jpg 640px-Familie 5372 03.jpg 11053468_455666014590192_6475354202028187692_n.jpg 11048263_455666144590179_7647971372693099645_n.jpg 11060463_455666074590186_1256986158294209350_n.jpg Afl68 47.jpg Afl68 25.jpg Familie_5395_001-2.jpg 50 Afl70.jpg 17 Afl70.jpg 16 Afl70.jpg Familie 5405 001.jpg Familie 5405 002.jpg Familie_5409_01.jpg 553286_10152979420092491_8668778836704716939_n.jpg Familie_5411_01.jpg Familie_5411_02.jpg Familie_5439_001.jpg Familie_5439_002.jpg Familie_5440_001.jpg Familie_5444_01.jpg Familie_5444_02.jpg Familie_5483_01.jpg Familie_5483_02.jpg Familie_5490_003.jpg Familie_5490_004.jpg Familie_5491_02.jpg Familie_5492_01.jpg Familie_5498_002.jpg Familie_5499_001.jpg Familie 5509 001.jpg Familie_5511_001.jpg Familie_5516_003.jpg Familie_5532_003.jpg Familie 5544 001.jpg Familie 5545 001.jpg Familie 5545 012.jpg |-|25= Schermafbeelding_2015-08-15_om_01.16.45.png Familie s25 5547 003.jpg 5550 23.png S25 E003 012.png Familie s25 afl5552 001.jpg Familie s25 afl5552 002.jpg Familie s25 afl5553 001.jpg Familie s25 afl5553 002.jpg Familie s25 afl5554 002.jpg Familie s25 afl5554 003.jpg S25 E006 044.png S25 E006 043.png S25 E006 040.png S25 E007 026.png S25 E007 009.png S25 E007 005.png S25 E007 002.png S25 E007 001.png S25 E008 040.png S25 E008 039.png S25 E008 038.png S25 E008 025.png S25 E008 021.png S25 E009 023.png S25 E009 022.png S25 E010 032.png S25 E010 020.png S25 E010 019.png S25 E010 018.png S25 E010 017.png S25 E010 009.png Familie s25 5558 003.jpg Familie s25 5559 005.jpg Familie s25 5559 003.jpg Familie s25 5560 003.jpg Familie 5561 002.jpg Familie 5562 003.jpg Familie 5564 003.jpg Familie 5566 003.jpg Familie 5567 003.jpg Familie 5569 003.jpg Familie 5569 002.jpg Familie 5570 003.jpg Familie 5570 001.jpg Familie 5579 001.jpg Familie 5580 002.jpg Familie 5583 005.jpg Familie 5589 002-303r4rfzhzolcv77120emi.jpg Foto4Aflevering5602.png Familie 5606 002-30a4jc4c13ehdewlir0ruy.jpg Familie 5607 002-30a4jcqy8k2f9nmyg2y1vu.jpg Familie 5611 002-30b8mr99z2u03z1vq4l3be.jpg Familie 5612 003-30b8ms0f0u14s9j41bp0y2.jpg Familie 5612 001-30b8mrvw6jhy07s8ngidca.jpg Familie 5618 003-30cuiv7cn5zgzob1b2pn9m.jpg Familie 5626 001-30gmcamv7cinbe9vsuptl6.jpg Familie 5632 003-30hp3dj2x1s3628lcposne.jpg Aflevering 5733-4.png |-|26= S26 afl5769 060.png S26 afl5769 089.png Familie_5772_004.jpg Familie_5777_005.jpg Familie_5777_008.jpg Familie_5778_004.jpg Familie_5779_001.jpg Familie_5779_004.jpg Familie_5789_002.jpg Familie_5789_004.jpg S26 afl5789 032.png S26 afl5789 031.png S26 afl5789 030.png S26 afl5789 027.png S26 afl5789 019.png S26 afl5789 018.png S26 afl5790 034.png Familie_5822_003.jpg Familie_5823_002.jpg Familie_5828_005.jpg Familie_5832_003.jpg Familie_5837_002.jpg Familie_5840_004.jpg Familie_5841_005.jpg Familie_5843_004.jpg Familie_5850_001.jpg Familie_5858_010.jpg Familie_5867_002.jpg Familie_5870_001.jpg Familie_5882_003.jpg Familie_5887_003.jpg Familie_5918_001.jpg Aflevering_5918-4.png 5920-05.JPG Familie_5923_002.jpg Familie_5929_001.jpg Familie_5933_003.jpg Familie_5938_003.jpg Familie_5948_002.jpg Familie_5957_001.jpg Familie_5958_001.jpg Familie_5963_002.jpg 5963-02.JPG 5963-11.JPG 5963-12.JPG 5963-22.JPG 5963-25.JPG 5963-26.JPG 5963-31.JPG 5963-32.JPG 5964-00.JPG 5964-01.JPG 5964-02.JPG 5964-05.JPG 5964-06.JPG 5964-07.JPG Aflevering_5966-4.png Familie_5967_001.jpg 5967-01.JPG 5967-02.JPG 5967-12.JPG 5967-17.JPG 5967-18.JPG 5967-19.JPG 5967-20.JPG Aflevering_5967-2.png Aflevering_5967-3.png Aflevering_5967-4.png Aflevering_5968-1.png 5969-07.JPG Aflevering_5970-2.png Familie_5971_001.jpg Familie_5973_003.jpg Familie_5978_002.jpg Familie_5978_003.jpg Familie_5979_001.jpg Familie_5979_Leen.png Familie_5980_001.jpg Familie_5980_Linda_Arthur_Leen.png Familie_5980_Elke_Leen.png Familie_5981_005.jpg Familie_5981_006.jpg Familie_5982_002.jpg Familie_5982_Leen.png Familie_5982_Faroud_Leen.png Familie_5983_Linda_Leen.png Familie_5986_Karel_Leen_Elke.png |-|27= Familie_5989_006.jpg Familie_5990_003.jpg Familie_5998_005.jpg Familie_6001_004.jpg Familie_6008_003.jpg Familie_6011_002.jpg Familie_6011_003.jpg Familie_6012_001.jpg Familie_6016_002.jpg Familie_6019_004.jpg Familie_6025_002.jpg Familie_6026_001.jpg Familie_6026_002.jpg Familie_6027_002.jpg Familie_6027_003.jpg Familie_6043_002.jpg Familie_6048_003.jpg Familie_6051_003.jpg Familie_6054_003.jpg Familie_6056_003.jpg Familie 6061 002.jpg Familie 6062 003.jpg Familie_6065_004.jpg Familie 6072 003.jpg Familie_6077_001.jpg Familie_6078_002.jpg Familie_6078_005.jpg Familie_6078_006.jpg Familie_6078_007.jpg Familie_6078_008.jpg Familie_6079_003.jpg Familie_6083_002.jpg Familie_6084_001.jpg Familie_6084_005.jpg 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over het liefdesleven van Leen, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Recasts Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages